1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relating to a unique wire terminating apparatus is characterized by requiring neither disassembly operation for wire connection nor any screws for wire securing except by pressing down a movable body, inserting the wire ends through wire passages thereof and releasing the pressure so as to complete the wire termination therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In making wire termination on the conventional electric plug, socket, adapter and lamp receptacle, it has been necessary to disassembly the housing structure first, then make the termination on the internal components thereof and finally reassemble the housing structure. Therefore, the complication of these three steps--disassembly, termination and reassembly--becomes the main defect. Moreover, the plug and socket, once disassembled, are like a divided article. The identification of coupling elements and terminating operation are, of course, easy to those who are skilled in this field but difficult to those who are not familiar with electrical work. As a result, mistakes such as wrong connections, short circuits and abnormal re-assembly of the components can cause dangerous accidents. The only way to avoid this potential hazard is to ask a skilled person to make the termination, a easy job to do but an inconvenience in troubling other people with this trifling problem. Efforts have been made to overcome the above defect on the conventional plug, socket and lamp receptacle but problems still exist.